Trick Or Treat
by Chezza3009
Summary: Michonne doesn't want to take the children Trick or Treating this year. Can she trick Rick into taking them for another year in a row? Or will the trick be on her, when Rick finds out? Something smutty and naughty, as always. Rated M for smut. AU.


**Authors note:**

Halloween is one of my favourite times of year. So, please accept this sweet, sexy, and smutty offering.

 **Synopsis:** Michonne doesn't want to take the children Trick or Treating this year. Can she trick Rick into taking them for another year in a row? Or will the trick be on her, when Rick finds out? Something smutty and naughty, as always. Rated M for smut. AU.

* * *

 **Trick or Treat**

"So, have we decided who's taking the children Trick or Treating this year?" Michonne asked her husband as she tidied away the dinner plates in the kitchen.

"Yeah, I thought we decided you?" Rick replied.

"No, _you_ decided it was me."

"Because I did it last year," he answered.

"I wouldn't mind relaxing in my bath with a pumpkin seed Yankee candle," she smiled as she closed the cupboard door. She turned around to face Rick.

"Yeah well, you aint sittin in a bath, with a pumpkin seed candle," he said, pulling a face. "It's your turn Michonne, I did it last year." He rested his hands on their granite worktop, looking at his wife.

Michonne folded her arms across her chest, pouting her lips at him. He grinned slightly.

"That aint going to work...not like last time," Rick said as he walked out of the kitchen, leaving Michonne standing there.

She let out a loud sigh. She knew he was eventually going to give in, but needed some gentle persuasion. Michonne was sure she would be able to convince him.

* * *

 **The following evening... (Halloween Night)**

Michonne sat at the bottom of their king-sized bed with her legs crossed, one over the other. She looked down admiringly at her red-painted manicured nails, humming to herself and gently tapping her foot in the air as she awaited her husband's arrival home.

A few minutes, later she heard Rick's boots walking up the stairs. She smiled and sat up even more, straightening out her costume.

Rick opened the bedroom door. "I see the kids are dressed and ready to go-"Rick slowly stopped speaking at the sight that was before him, his eyes widening in surprise.

Michonne wore a Captain's costume. It had a red jacket which stopped just short of her ass, long sleeves, thick black cuffs with gold embroidery, and sheer white lace cuffs. The jacket was showing off her succulent cleavage. She had accessorised with a black belt, cinched in at her waist. Rick's eyes scanned down her body, noticing her fishnet pantyhose and black thigh high boots.

Michonne stood up and walked past Rick. He followed his wife with his eyes, standing there speechless.

"You know what baby? Your right. It is my turn to take the children Trick or Treating this year. So this is going to be my costume," she stopped in front of the full length mirror and looked at her outfit. She ran her hands through her curly locs, placing the Captain's hat on her head. Taking out her red lipstick and applying another layer, she plumped her lips in the mirror.

Michonne "accidently" dropped the lipstick on the floor. She bent down in front of her husband, her ass high in the air. He could see she was wearing a black G-String. Her top was so short that everything could be seen, leaving nothing to the imagination. Finally, Rick spoke.

"You're not wearing that Michonne. You're not leaving the house wearing that outfit," Rick said, pointing to her outfit.

"No?" she questioned. Standing back up and facing her husband.

"No."

"If you want me to go, I'm wearing this." She walked around in their bedroom, heading towards the door to walk out.

"You're not leaving the house wearing that outfit," he repeated again.

"But, I don't have a costume and it's too late to buy something new. Everywhere would be sold out, and you said it yourself that the kids are already dressed and ready to go," Michonne pouted.

He rubbed a palm across the back of his neck. Rick shut his eyes and slowly opened them "Ok."

"Hmmm," Michonne said simply, turning in her boots.

"Ok, I will take the children, because you're not going out in that," he said, pointing at her outfit again.

"I mean only if you're sure," she smiled.

* * *

"Who's taking us Trick or Treating?" Carl, their eldest, asked.

"Your dad has decided it was best if he takes you this year," Michonne said looking at her husband standing behind them.

Andre, their second child, came running around the corner and stopped in front of his mom. He was confused as she had now changed her costume. She was standing there wearing a blue terrycloth dressing gown.

"Mom, what happened to your costume? The cat's tail and the ears," Andre asked looking up at her.

Michonne smiled slightly. Sometimes, Andre was too honest and very observant.

Rick leaned from off the wall letting go of his daughter's Judith's and Ally's, hands. He realised that Michonne had tricked him. _Damn, she was good. It worked...again._ Rick thought.

He looked over at Michonne, who simply shrugged her shoulders. Michonne gave all of her children a quick hug and kiss. She walked over and placed a lingering a kiss on her husband's lips.

"You best be wearing that other one for me tonight Michonne." He'd play along with her game. _For now at least._

Michonne nodded her head before climbing the stairs up to her bathroom. Rick followed Michonne with his eyes.

She went to take that long hot soak with her pumpkin seed Yankee candle. Michonne slowly sank into the deep, bathtub full of bubbles. She thought about how she had gotten away with her plan. But little did she know, Rick was the one who was going to be tricking her tonight.

* * *

 **A few hours later...**

Michonne was sat back on the edge of the bed, as Rick walked, naked, towards her. He knelt down on the floor, running his hands up her smooth legs. He pulled the fish net tights down her long legs and past her toes. He did the same with the other leg, then rose up on his knees and placed a hand on the back of her neck.

"Mmm," Rick moaned softly against her full lips.

Rick motioned Michonne to lie back, raising her feet onto the edge of the bed. She spread her legs wide. Her breathing hitched.

He looked down at her neatly shaved pussy lips and exposed clit. Michonne was aroused already. Rick loosely draped Michonne's leg over his shoulder and the other one he raised up and leaned to the side. Rick thought long and hard what he was going to do to his wife all night.

Rick ran his tongue over the outside of her pussy lips, licking at her already leaked juices. He spread her legs out even further and buried his tongue deep inside of her. He then moved his mouth to her exposed clit and gently flicked the tip of his tongue in a circular motion before sucking the tiny bud between his parted lips.

"Baby, your mouth feels so good." Michonne gasped as she arched her back off the bed.

Rick kept licking up juices that were flowing out of her like a river. He licked up every last drop.

"I am so close, I am right...there Rick...don't stop baby," she moaned heavily.

Rick could see the tell tale signs that his wife was close. Michonne's legs were trembling, her eye lids shut tight, and she was loudly whimpering. Yes, his wife was close. It was a shame he was going to have to stop.

He had been itching to punish Michonne all evening and now that time had finally come. Rick removed his lips and fingers from her core just as she was about to cum.

"What are you doing? Why did you stop?" Michonne breathlessly spoke. She sat up and looked at her husband. Rick wiped the back of his hand across his mouth and rose to his feet.

"Why did I stop?"

"Yeah," she sighed.

"It's not nice to be tricked is it Michonne? And now you want my treat?" he looked down at his wife.

Michonne looked up at him with confusion, shock, and slight frustration across her face.

"Earlier...tricking me with that costume change, that was good I give you that." His southern twang was prominent when he was angry.

"I am sorry," she mumbled.

"What was that? Because I can't hear you." Rick rested both of his hands on his hips and looked around their bedroom before his eyes fell back on hers.

"I am sorry," she continued to look up at him.

He raised his eyebrow. Rick leaned into Michonne's ear and whispered.

"I am going to teach you why it's not very nice to play tricks on your loved ones...especially me."

She whimpered.

"Turn around...Michonne." He spoke huskily. A shiver ran down her spine.

"Obedient Michonne she is going to do what she's been told," Rick said, cocking his head to the side.

Michonne turned around on shaky legs. She was now at the edge of their bed, on her knees, with her ass high in the air and the palms of her hands resting flat on the bed.

Rick stood behind Michonne he was admiring her from behind, her juices over the back and inside of her legs.

"Lower." he said sternly.

Rick placed a hand on her lower back and gently pushed Michonne further onto the bed. So her ass was sticking out even more and he could see those perfect pussy lips. He lightly gripped the back of her neck. She was looking down at their bed. Her mouth was opened wide. Michonne wasn't ready for the assault her husband was about to place on her.

"Do you think it's nice to trick me?"

"No." She whined.

"You're damn right it's not. Now baby, you gotta pay," Michonne bit down on her bottom lip.

Rick slapped her ass, which jiggled before him. He grabbed a handful and lightly squeezed between his finger tips. Rick placed another loud slap across her right cheek.

"Tonight, your punishment is that you can't cum until I say so...and I might not even let you cum. It would be shame to waste this." Rick said, as his fingers dipped between her lips.

Michonne let out a loud moan which turned into a hiss. Rick had removed his fingers from her pulsating centre and struck her in the same spot, on her cheeks again.

"Can you handle more?" Rick asked, his voice rough.

She nodded her head.

"I can't hear you."

"Yes, I can handle more," she sighed.

"I know you can."

She flinched forward as Rick slapped her ass cheeks two more times. He rubbed the spot cautious of her being sore.

Rick aligned himself with her centre, his manhood now erect and throbbing. He thrust himself inside of her. She was always so tight. Still so tight. He could feel her wetness lubricating his length.

He pulled down the front of her outfit, exposing her perky, dark brown nipples. Rick ran the tip of his finger over her erect bud. He gently squeezed her nipple, as if he was squeezing for milk.

Rick released her nipples and widened his stance behind her. He was going in deeper if that was even possible. He could feel her pussy contracting against him already.

"Oh...Yeah, Michonne...shit baby."

She wanted to release herself so badly. She wanted to move her hands and place them on her sensitive bud, but Rick had warned her. It was as if her husband knew what she was thinking or was about to do.

Rick grabbed onto Michonne's right arm and pulled it back behind her. The palm of her hand sprawled out on his hard and defined chest. Rick held her up as he continued to thrust harder into her.

"Baby, your dripping wet, you're always so wet Chonne."

He was teasing her. Knowing what got her off. The dirty talk she loved it. It always got her off faster. Michonne was trying her hardest not to cum. Not to give in. But she didn't know how long she could hold out.

"Rick... I don't think...I don't think...I can...hold out...any longer," she struggled to say. Rick released her hand and she placed them both back on the bed.

"What do you want me to do about that Michonne?" he said as he continued pumping into her running his hands down the curve of her back.

She scoffed.

His muscles burned and his breath was now laboured. Rick was close. He decided he had made his wife suffer long enough. She had done well not to give in.

"Ok."

"Ok?" she questioned.

"You can cum now Michonne." Rick said as he fucked her harder and harder. She gripped onto the sheets. In that moment, her pussy got wetter and wetter with his words. He felt his climax building in the head of his cock.

"Oh, I am cumming...I am cumming...Rick," she shuddered.

Michonne's knees weakened as she came. There was a sense of relief that washed over her as she finally felt her orgasm.

"Fuck!" Rick yelled.

She continued to grip Rick tighter and tighter. He let himself cum inside of her, completely filling her up with his warm seed. He hit her with two more hard strokes, before slowing down his rhythm to a complete stop. He removed himself from her slickness, looking down at his semi erection, now covered in his wife's goodness.

Michonne laid on her front with her legs dangling off the bed. She was panting, dizzy, shaking, and a hot sticky mess. She could feel her husband's cum oozing out of her pussy onto the bed sheet beneath her. Rick ran his finger tips down her back. He placed a small kiss to her temple, then laid down on his back, drifting to sleep as Michonne stayed awake.

She was thinking about how she wouldn't be tricking her husband ever again. Next year, she would definitely take the kids Trick or Treating.

* * *

 **Authors note:** Damn, rule number one: don't trick Rick.

What do you think? As always thank you for taking the time to read and review.


End file.
